Gerald Drew (Earth-982)
, Gerald Hunt (Category:Name legally changedLegally changed) | Title = Gerry Drew | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Darkdevil, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | Relatives = Jessica Drew (mother) Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Retired Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human, depowered mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ron Frenz; Tom DeFalco | First = Spider-Girl Vol 1 32 | Quotation = Mom's old costume didn't really appeal to me... so I pattered myself after my boyhood idol! | Speaker = Gerry Drew | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman, had retired from superheroics, and gotten married. Later, she gave birth to a baby boy. When Gerald "Gerry" Drew was born, he was diagnosed with a strange blood-borne disorder due to radiation exposure in the womb. Apparently, Jessica's powers had harmed her unborn child. When doctors and medicines were unable to help her son, Jessica recreated the experiment that cured her of her radiation poisoning, the experiment that made her Spider-Woman. The experiment imbued young Gerry with spider-like powers, but didn't cure him. The trauma caused by Gerry's illness caused his parents to split up. Young Gerry felt that it was his fault that his parents divorced, and became withdrawn. Jessica tried to alleviate his pain by telling him stories from her past, his favorites involved Spider-Man. Determined to make his short time on Earth count, Gerry designed his own Spider-Man costume and convinced his mother to train him in how to use his powers. On his first trial as Spider-Man, Gerry dropped by the Daily Bugle and shocked both J. Jonah Jameson and Peter Parker (the original Spider-Man) with "the return of Spider-Man". Soon after, Spider-Man met Spider-Girl and the two did not get along. During one fight between several villains, Spider-Girl and the new Spider-Man got in each other's way to the point that the villain Crazy 8 died when he was shot by a bullet intended for Spider-Man (but Spider-Girl shoved him out of its way). Upset by the fact that he was responsible for Crazy 8's death, Gerry tried to make up for his mistakes and end up running into Darkdevil. Darkdevil helped train Spider-Man in how to be a more effective crime fighter. He became a target by various super villains, with his only hope lying with his mother and the true Spider-Man. Jessica realized that Gerry's use of his powers was accelerating his illness, and had a fellow Spider-Woman, Julia Carpenter, contact Peter Parker. Julia informed Peter of Gerry's plight, and asked him to get the real Spider-Man to convince Gerry to seek help from Reed Richards who developed an ongoing treatment for Gerry who gave up his superhero life to focus on his health. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: Gerry's Strength is far more superior than Peter Parker's or May's. He must role his punches to keep from breaking his opponents wrists. * Superhuman Speed: The exact speed is unknown, but Gerry is quick on his feet and can run a couple miles per minute. * Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: Gerry can fire organic webbing from "spinnerets" in his wrists. * Wall-Crawling: Gerry inherited the trademark power of "Wall-Crawling" from his mother and can crawl up walls via electrostatic charge. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gerry's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. * Superhuman Agility: Gerry's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In spite of his increased size and mass, Gerry is still just as agile as Spider-Girl. * Superhuman Durability: Gerry's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Gerry's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Gerry has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. * Superhuman Stamina: Gerry's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Gerry can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Due to his illness, Gerry cannot have exposed breaks in his skin, or infection will set in rapidly. * Gerry's costume is similar to the original but with a few differences. His waist "belt" is split in two on front. His spider emblem is much larger but smaller than Ben Reilly's. The emblem's head is separate from its body. * His logo is similar to Alex Ross's depictions of Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Web-Slinging Category:Drew Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Organic Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Depowered by Reed Richards